Kiss kissy minicons
by losoftheapple
Summary: There is a girl Sally and she meets the autobots with the lovers Kai a object that makes any minicons fall in love with you


Chapter 1

Fixit x Oc

Hi name is Sally

I am a female 13 year old girl

My parents divorced

And so they sent me to crown city with my mom Sam to have a better life

I go to football practice every Monday

And so my life is about to change forever

I was going to football practice to meet my teammates Russell because his friend Hank was out sick and so she asked if Russell could lead for her we were all having fun until a giant wolf pounced on me and he was made of metal

Hmm hmm hmm

It seems I have catched a youngling

He wanted something from me

He wanted my bracelet because he said that it has a bead but it is not a bead

Then it seems Russell has helped me

Russell let's get out of here!

Yeah let's head to my dad scrapyard

Hey dad

Hey rusty who is your friend?

I'm Sally i was playing football until a giant metal wolf pounced on me and wanted my bracelet

Let me take a look

AHHHHHHHHHH who are you?!

I'm bumblebee and this Strongarm sideswipe grimlock drift and his minicons jetstorm and slipstream and our buggy helper Fixit

Let see that bracelet

This can't be true

You have the lovers Kai

What is that

It a forbidden object shaped like a heart and used to make autobot and decepticon minicons in love with you

But how did you find it?

Well when I came by the football field I saw a heart bead and so I put it on my bracelet

Well you can keep it but don't say these words lovers o Kai spy a lover tonight

Scrap

(And the magic hitted fixit and he fainted)

Fixit!

Ugh what happened?

You passed out when the lovers Kai hitted you with its magic

Ugh I see hearts at a beautiful femme

Ok I am gonna go now

No you don't stay here with me beautiful femme

The name is Sally and I am gonna run now

It seems I am running throughout the scrapyard until I was caught by fixit

Well well well you have nowhere to run so why not have fun with me?

Why should I?

Because I will give you something if you pay me

Fine but what should i pay you?

A kiss

What

A kiss ;)

Fine

(And so fixit and Sally kissed and tongue wrestled)

Is that better?

Yes

Now what were you gonna pay me?

My own kiss

Oh no

And so fixit picked up twirled me around and then kissed me hardly

Ugh I feel dizzy

It ok someone else can help you

Oh shoot I have to go bye

Bye sweetspark❤️

Chapter 2

Jetstorm x Oc

Well I have gone back to the scrapyard

Until I ran into somebody

And it was one of drift's minicons and it was jetstorm

Hey Sally

Hi jetstorm

Sorry you had to get kissed by fixit

It's ok

Jetstorm why are you looking at me like that?

Because I want to kiss you

And so jetstorm kissed sally

Mph mph!

Mhm❤️

So did you like the kiss?

It was nice

I have a better kiss than this kiss

I call it the nunchuck twister

At the push of a button on my nunchucks

Can wrap around us and if you do a bad kiss it will shock love electricity

And if you do a good kiss the it will make love electricity it is same as the bad kiss but better

So let's try it!

I feel squeezed

Now let's kiss

Mhm mhm❤️❤️❤️

That was a bad kiss

I feel in love with you

Same here

Let's try to do a good kiss

And so the kissed and tongue wrestled

And they got love electricity

Because they did a good kiss

Well that was fun and loving

Yeah

Jetstorm!

Oh I have to be called back

(Kisses Sally on the cheek)

Bye

Chapter 3

Slipstream x Oc

I went back to the scrapyard and I see someone waiting at the gate

And is was slipstream

Hey baby

Hey slipstream

Something wrong

No

Well maybe you need a kiss

Mhm mhm❤️

I invented Kiss called the relaxer

Let's try the kiss

Mhm hmm ❤️❤️

Yeah I feel so relaxed

Maybe I can have a kissy sleepover with you fixit and Jetstorm

Ok sure

Tell Denny

I will see you at 6:45 bye slipstream

Bye

6 hours later...

Hey Sally hey Denny

Slipstream told me you wanted a sleepover?

Yeah

Ok then come on In

But behind the bush was fracture

Well!

I see the girl we will capture her at 8:51 when everyone is asleep

Good plan

Ok 8:51 it is then!

2 hours later... goodnight cutie minicons

(Fixit slipstream and jetstorm metal facing turned peachred)

Good night

What was that?

Mmph!

And Sally fainted

Well well well if it isn't the youngling I saw earlier

What do you want to from me?!

We won't hurt you but give us the lover's Kai

Never!

You have no choice

Lover's o Kai spy two minicons tonight

And so the magic hitted dive bomb and air razor

Let's what happens now

Ugh I spy a lovely femme tonight

Well let's kiss her

Mhm! Mhm❤️❤️❤️

Aww that felt relaxing

well we both have a better kiss that that kiss

It is called the pleasure

While we kiss you we will tongue wrestle you and that will bring up pleasure

Ok

Mhm❤️

Mhm❤️

Ahh❤️

Feeling better?

Yeah

We will let you go

Bye then

Bye❤️

Peace and Bai!

Chapter 1

Fixit x Oc

Hi name is Sally

I am a female 13 year old girl

My parents divorced

And so they sent me to crown city with my mom Sam to have a better life

I go to football practice every Monday

And so my life is about to change forever

I was going to football practice to meet my teammates Russell because his friend Hank was out sick and so she asked if Russell could lead for her we were all having fun until a giant wolf pounced on me and he was made of metal

Hmm hmm hmm

It seems I have catched a youngling

He wanted something from me

He wanted my bracelet because he said that it has a bead but it is not a bead

Then it seems Russell has helped me

Russell let's get out of here!

Yeah let's head to my dad scrapyard

Hey dad

Hey rusty who is your friend?

I'm Sally i was playing football until a giant metal wolf pounced on me and wanted my bracelet

Let me take a look

AHHHHHHHHHH who are you?!

I'm bumblebee and this Strongarm sideswipe grimlock drift and his minicons jetstorm and slipstream and our buggy helper Fixit

Let see that bracelet

This can't be true

You have the lovers Kai

What is that

It a forbidden object shaped like a heart and used to make autobot and decepticon minicons in love with you

But how did you find it?

Well when I came by the football field I saw a heart bead and so I put it on my bracelet

Well you can keep it but don't say these words lovers o Kai spy a lover tonight

Scrap

(And the magic hitted fixit and he fainted)

Fixit!

Ugh what happened?

You passed out when the lovers Kai hitted you with its magic

Ugh I see hearts at a beautiful femme

Ok I am gonna go now

No you don't stay here with me beautiful femme

The name is Sally and I am gonna run now

It seems I am running throughout the scrapyard until I was caught by fixit

Well well well you have nowhere to run so why not have fun with me?

Why should I?

Because I will give you something if you pay me

Fine but what should i pay you?

A kiss

What

A kiss ;)

Fine

(And so fixit and Sally kissed and tongue wrestled)

Is that better?

Yes

Now what were you gonna pay me?

My own kiss

Oh no

And so fixit picked up twirled me around and then kissed me hardly

Ugh I feel dizzy

It ok someone else can help you

Oh shoot I have to go bye

Bye sweetspark❤️

Chapter 2

Jetstorm x Oc

Well I have gone back to the scrapyard

Until I ran into somebody

And it was one of drift's minicons and it was jetstorm

Hey Sally

Hi jetstorm

Sorry you had to get kissed by fixit

It's ok

Jetstorm why are you looking at me like that?

Because I want to kiss you

And so jetstorm kissed sally

Mph mph!

Mhm❤️

So did you like the kiss?

It was nice

I have a better kiss than this kiss

I call it the nunchuck twister

At the push of a button on my nunchucks

Can wrap around us and if you do a bad kiss it will shock love electricity

And if you do a good kiss the it will make love electricity it is same as the bad kiss but better

So let's try it!

I feel squeezed

Now let's kiss

Mhm mhm❤️❤️❤️

That was a bad kiss

I feel in love with you

Same here

Let's try to do a good kiss

And so the kissed and tongue wrestled

And they got love electricity

Because they did a good kiss

Well that was fun and loving

Yeah

Jetstorm!

Oh I have to be called back

(Kisses Sally on the cheek)

Bye

Chapter 3

Slipstream x Oc

I went back to the scrapyard and I see someone waiting at the gate

And is was slipstream

Hey baby

Hey slipstream

Something wrong

No

Well maybe you need a kiss

Mhm mhm❤️

I invented Kiss called the relaxer

Let's try the kiss

Mhm hmm ❤️❤️

Yeah I feel so relaxed

Maybe I can have a kissy sleepover with you fixit and Jetstorm

Ok sure

Tell Denny

I will see you at 6:45 bye slipstream

Bye

6 hours later...

Hey Sally hey Denny

Slipstream told me you wanted a sleepover?

Yeah

Ok then come on In

But behind the bush was fracture

Well!

I see the girl we will capture her at 8:51 when everyone is asleep

Good plan

Ok 8:51 it is then!

2 hours later... goodnight cutie minicons

(Fixit slipstream and jetstorm metal facing turned peachred)

Good night

What was that?

Mmph!

And Sally fainted

Well well well if it isn't the youngling I saw earlier

What do you want to from me?!

We won't hurt you but give us the lover's Kai

Never!

You have no choice

Lover's o Kai spy two minicons tonight

And so the magic hitted dive bomb and air razor

Let's what happens now

Ugh I spy a lovely femme tonight

Well let's kiss her

Mhm! Mhm❤️❤️❤️

Aww that felt relaxing

well we both have a better kiss that that kiss

It is called the pleasure

While we kiss you we will tongue wrestle you and that will bring up pleasure

Ok

Mhm❤️

Mhm❤️

Ahh❤️

Feeling better?

Yeah

We will let you go

Bye then

Bye❤️


End file.
